Trying to Find a Heart That's Not Walking Away
by N.S.Bennett
Summary: Jaime Lannister is the most famous movie star in the world. Aelinor Gately is an ordinary girl working in an antiques shop. What will happen when they happen to meet? Where will their lives lead? Modern AU


Aemon Targaryen's antiques shop was a small shop with a red wooden front tucked between an electrical store and a McDonald's, making it the most overlooked shop in King's Landing. The only staff member was a young woman in her early twenties and there were rarely any customers her age. But Aemon and Aelinor managed to keep the business going just fine.

It was an ordinary, albeit rainy, Wednesday morning when Jaime Lannister, the most famous actor in the world – let alone Westeros, ducks through the door. Aelinor was in the back room, working on a tricky clock mechanism when she heard the small bell above the door ring and jumped up to run into the shop, only to run smack into Jaime. "I'm so sorry sir." She said and looked up at him and her eyes widened as she realised who he was. "Jaime Lannister, sir."  
"That's alright. I just came in here to hide." He answered with a smile. _He is even more good looking in person, _Aelinor thought to herself. "There are some photographers chasing me."  
"Well you could come through to the back room. It's not the most interesting place but no one really comes through there."  
Jaime smiled at her. "Perfect."

Once they were in the back room Jaime could see why the shop girl had said it wasn't interesting. It was more a kitchen with a sink and a cabinet and a fridge and a kettle. There was a large wooden table in the middle of the room with a complicated looking clock mechanism in pieces on the table.  
"If you want a drink there's glasses and mugs in the cupboard – just help yourself. I think there's some fruit juice in the fridge and there's teabags and coffee granules in the cupboard." She said, standing awkwardly by the table. "I'd better get back to work." She said gesturing to the mechanism and slipping into her abandoned seat. Jaime moved over to the side and made himself a cup of coffee before sitting down in the seat at the other end of the table and studied her over his mug.

She was quite a pretty girl – not stunningly beautiful like his sister or some of his co-stars – but she had an everyday, ordinary beauty to her with her long dark blonde hair (currently pulled back in a ponytail on the back of her head), tall, slender body and captivating green eyes that were a shade lighter than his own. Her face wore a mask of concentration as she fiddled with the clock mechanism. "I didn't get your name." Jaime said as he watched her.  
"Aelinor. Aelinor Gately." She answered, not even looking up from her task. She screwed the final piece into place and wound the clock to the correct time, checking it on her supermarket mobile phone, and as it struck the hour it let out a chiming sound. "Yes!" She punched the air and then smiled at Jaime. "Sorry. I've been working on this all morning."  
"What is it?"  
"It's a French wall clock circa 1852, possibly owned by an aristocratic family." She answered and blushed slightly, causing Jaime to smile. "Sorry, occupational hazard. Information tumbles out of your mouth before your brain to mouth filter realises it needs to do its job."  
Jaime chuckled. "I guess it comes with the territory." He said and Aelinor nodded. "Could I get your number?" He blurted out and Aelinor looked surprised at his bluntness but blushed slightly all the same as she nodded. Jaime pulled his iPhone out of his jacket pocket and handed it to her. She typed her number in and handed it back to him. Jaime typed something quickly and suddenly her phone bleeped.

_Hello __ - Jamie. _

"You should probably save my number under a codename so if your phone gets stolen, my number won't be spread across the internet." Jaime said and Aelinor looked at him.  
"Any suggestions?" She asked.  
"A cartoon character. My sister already has me saved as Clark Kent and my brother has me saved as Baldrick." Jaime said and Aelinor snorted at the Blackadder reference and then remembered that Jaime's brother Tyrion, a comedian, was known better by his stage name – The Imp.  
"I'll save you as Donatello." She decided and Jaime cocked his head to the side.  
"You watched the _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_."  
"Watch." Aelinor corrected with a smile. "Alongside _Power Rangers_, _Jackie Chan Adventures_ and _Star Trek_." She looked up at him. "I was the only girl in my class at school that did."  
"See, that's what I like about you," Jaime said as he leant back in his chair, "you don't match the stereotype that everyone presumes for young women your age." He looked at her. "How old are you?"  
"I'm twenty three. How old are you?"  
"I'm thirty two." Jaime answered and Aelinor nodded, digesting the information. It didn't make a difference to her, she still liked Jaime for who he was, which seemed like a pretty good guy. He was funny, polite, kind, curious and he didn't judge her for still watching kids' cartoons at twenty three. "What time is it?" He asked, looking at Aelinor and she looked at the clock.  
"Nearly three o'clock." She answered and Jaime jumped up.  
"I have to go – I've got a meeting with my father at quarter past three." He said and Aelinor got up with him.  
"I'll walk you to the door."  
"No, I don't want the press to see you. They'll make up some sort of lewd story and I don't want that to happen to you." Jaime explained. "Thank you for letting me sit in here." He said before impulsively kissing her cheek and dashing out of the shop. Aelinor watched him go in amazement before turning back to the now fixed clock on the table and smiled before picking it up and placing it in the display case behind the counter.

7 o'clock that evening found Aelinor in her pyjamas (a slouchy white vest and grey sweatpants) watching re-runs of _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles_. Suddenly her mobile rang – the _Dangermouse_ theme tune – and she smiled at the caller ID before answering the phone.  
"Hello Jaime."  
"Hello Aelinor." Jaime said just as another episode began. "Are you watching Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"  
"No." Aelinor answered, dragging it out as she reached for the remote and muted the programme. Jaime chuckled at the other end of the phone. "Was there a reason for you calling dear friend of mine because I don't offer phone sex services." She said and Jaime spat out the beer he was drinking.  
"Two things." Jaime said as he wiped the beer-salvia combination off the front of his t-shirt. "One – I wasn't expecting you to say that. Two – there was a reason for me calling."  
"Go ahead noble warrior."  
"That was a quote from one of my movies!" Jaime said delightedly and Aelinor smiled to herself. "Anyway, I was calling to ask what you're doing on Friday night."  
"Let me just check my empty social calendar." Aelinor said, leaning forwards and grabbing her diary off the coffee table. "Friday is ice cream and girly movies night – but I can move that to Saturday."  
"Brilliant." Jaime said happily before backtracking. "You write down your movie nights?"  
"It's a traditional thing. Once a month I buy a massive tub of ice cream and watch all the chick flicks I own and cry about how sad and alone I am and how much of a spinster I'm becoming." She explained and Jaime chuckled. "Hey it's not funny!"  
"Tell me more about it on Friday." Jaime said, "Oh and dress nice. We're going to the restaurant at the Red Keep Hotel."  
"Jaime, I can't afford-,"  
"Don't worry. I'll cover you and you won't need to cry about being a spinster on Saturday."  
"Are you asking me out Lannister?" Aelinor asked and Jaime smiled.  
"Yeah I am." He said and Aelinor smiled.  
"Alright – but you're responsible for any craziness." She said and Jaime nodded even though she couldn't see him.  
"OK." Jaime agreed. "I'll pick you up from yours on Friday night." They said their goodbyes and hung up. Aelinor threw her phone down on the sofa and looked around the room before putting a cushion over her face and squealed with happiness.


End file.
